After Last Christmas
by thelunareclipse
Summary: This is a short one-shot that follows up on the ending of "Last Christmas". Whouffaldi FWP. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N:

This is my first fic, and english is not my native language, so please forgive me for any mistakes!

I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. If I did, these two would totally be together by now.

.

12

"Well, look at you, all happy. That's rare" Clara says, with a big grin still on her face  
"Do you know what's rarer? Second chances. I never get a second chance, so what happened this time? Don't even know who to thank" the Doctor says, seemingly confused about the whole "kissing-on-the-cheek-and-running-away-together" thing. His eyes have a sparkle though, one that Clara notices. She realizes that his eyes are not the big sad eyes that she had grown used to. They now have life in them, and it's like a huge weight has been lifted from the Doctor's shoulders.

She stops outside the TARDIS, caressing the navy blue wood for a while, relishing on how lucky she'd become overnight. Just twenty four hours ago, she was alone, with no Danny, and no Doctor. And if she was being true to herself, she would know that she'd rather have the Doctor back. Danny was a distraction. The guy every girl would wish for, a normal bloke, with a normal life. But she couldn't be with a guy like that for long, not when she'd already seen the stars. Sure, it had killed her when he died. She liked him very much, and she knew he was a very good person, but she was also sure it wouldn't last if he had lived, "Orson Pinks" be damned. She spent the last six months trying to lead a normal life, get over the Doctor, but she realized she could never do that, not even if she lived for a thousand years. Now, as she entered the TARDIS, she felt more fortunate and happier than she had ever felt before. All of time and all of space, and he was giving it to her. She felt a rush of affection towards the Doctor – her Doctor – as she looked at him standing beside the control panel. What she wouldn't give for him to be just a tiny bit like his previous regeneration, always hugging her… Still, she wouldn't trade this for anything. He was lovely, charming and affectionate towards her in his own way, like when he risked his life for her or how the first thing to leave his mouth always seemed to be "Clara".

"Hello? Time And Relative Dimension In Space to Clara Oswald! Are you there?" the Doctor was waving a hand in front of her, and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she was staring at him, smiling like an idiot.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking you where do you want to go, you pudding brain!" the Doctor said sternly, but he spoiled it by smiling at her. She could see that he couldn't keep it inside of him, he was really happy that she had agreed to come with him. She suddenly felt an urge to grab him and kiss him, but she knew that wouldn't do. She'd have to bait him and make him understand what she felt.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you" she put on her best smile and dared to wink at him in a seductive way. A blush was creeping up his face, but he maintained his composure.

"Yes, well… Okay… How about the planet Racariphallister?" he said, turning away from her. Clara thought he looked precious as he was, all flustered. She figured it would take some time for the idea to penetrate that thick skull of his.

"Anywhere, as long as _it's with you_" she repeated, deliberately emphasizing that part, and when he turned his head to look at her, she winked at him again, more provocatively.  
"What? Is everything alright Clara?" he asked, his eyebrows rising to what would be a high score in the matter of ascending eyebrows.

"Yes Doctor, everything is fine. I just wish you'd pay closer attention to what I say, even if it was said in a dream" she felt her cheeks tingling, and she knew she was blushing, but Clara Oswald wouldn't turn away from a challenge, and this was the biggest one yet: making the Doctor see that she loved him and wanted to be with him. She fixed her gaze upon him. He looked even more confused, but Clara thought she saw a glint of hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she realized she would have to be very clear about her intentions, since he was starting to understand what was going on, but was afraid he was misinterpreting her words.

"What I mean is… that you're my _impossible man_" as soon as the words came out of her mouth, he made the connection and he opened his mouth slightly, his eyes blinking very fast, and then going wide-open, and his eyebrows again at spectacular heights. She wasn't sure what was going on, but if she could guess, she would say he was probably having a panic attack. Classic… two thousand year old Time Lord scared of a little girl confessing her feelings for him. He seemed to snap out of it after a couple of minutes, though his eyes were still as big as the two suns of Gallifrey.

"So… you mean that I'm-" he started, dazzled and confused.

"Yes!" Clara interrupted, startling him "why is it so difficult for you to believe that I want to be with you? I swore I'd never say this again, but I don't care anymore, if there's any time it should be worth mentioning it is now. I, Clara Oswin Oswald, love you, you grey-haired stick-insec-" she was abruptly stopped by thin lips suddenly placed on hers. With two long strides he had reached her, caught her lips with his and successfully shut her up (which was no easy task). The Doctor had both his hands cupping her face, making it impossible for her to escape – as if! She came closer, grabbing his jacket with one hand and putting the other right at his jawline. She thought about whether or not he could hear her heartbeat because she certainly could feel her heart just about to explode. Of all the scenarios she had played over the months on her head, not one of them could really capture the intensity of this kiss. It was like all the galaxies had aligned for this moment, all the mysteries had been solved, and the whole universe was at peace. There was nothing more than the two of them, holding on to each other like it was the end of everything. But it wasn't… It was just the beginning.

.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
